


Cake Tasting

by kwonlegs (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kwonlegs
Summary: Soonyoung calls Seungcheol over for a crazy idea.





	Cake Tasting

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt i saw earlier: "does somebody wanna be fake engaged to me so we can try free wedding cake samples". i just really thought this suit them well and i... might have injected a bit of cheesiness and angst. hopefully you guys would still like it.
> 
> thank you!

Seungcheol finds himself in a cake store, his arms wrapped in a tight hug from someone  who's leaning on his shoulders and he sighs as the man clinging to him coo's over the sight of a slice of cake being brought to them.

Cake tasting… for fuck's sake, Seungcheol doesn't even know why he's here.

Soonyoung, his best friend, and also the one who dragged him to this mess, lets go of him and claps his hands excitedly when the assistant puts the plate down on their table and presents the cake to them.

"You may want to try this out with your soon-to-be-husband."

Husband.

Oh, god. They really think they were—Why did Seungcheol even agree to this in the first place? Seungcheol loosens his necktie, feeling his cheeks burn at the sudden _designation_.

"It looks yummy, right, hon?" Soonyoung says, his voice glazed with the sweetness of a doting partner that anyone who can hear him would really think he and Seungcheol were planning to get wed this month of June. Soonyoung's eyes were also glistening but Seungcheol doesn't answer, lost as to how he would, and Soonyoung's eyes narrow. "Honey, are you okay?"

This time, Seungcheol goes along with his best friend's act. "Yeah, hon. Just—a lot of things in my mind."

And yeah, he wasn't lying. There were a lot. The thoughts include the feel of Soonyoung's hand being intertwined with his and how it feels all too natural for them to be doing this in public despite not being a couple and how Soonyoung has lovingly kissed him—cupping his cheeks so he could plant a good one on him—multiple times today at the different shops they've visited.

Honestly, why did he even go along with this? Ah. Soonyoung's power of persuasion. That, or he really was just head over heels for his best friend.

There was no denying it. The moment Seungcheol set his eyes on a beaming Soonyoung who shyly introduced himself to him and shook hands with him in freshman year, he's declared himself whipped. It doesn't help that Soonyoung was cute and hot at the same time and they were roommates and at the span of time that they were together in college, Seungcheol's learned a lot of things about him that may have just caused him to fall even deeper for his bestfriend.

It was (and still is) a one-sided love. All their friends knew about it, except for Soonyoung. Oblivious Soonyoung, but Seungcheol wanted to keep it that way.

Seungcheol dealt with the situation by suppressing his feelings until they both went their separate ways and pursued their own dreams, afraid that his romantic feelings might do damage to their friends and he really couldn't risk it.

They kept in touch, of course, and they were as close as ever but they didn't get to hang out as much as they could back in college. Seungcheol thought it would somehow water down his feelings for Soonyoung but it doesn't change. He was still as in love as he was back in college and figured he would still do the things Soonyoung will ask of him.

And well, this is where his _love_ took him.

To a cake shop, pretending to be engaged for a couple of hours now just so Soonyoung could fulfill his sudden urge to eat all the cake he could without spending a dime. Truly and utterly ridiculous—and if his other college friend, Joshua (who was the one who listened to his woes about Soonyoung from freshman to senior year and until they were adults) would know about this shit? Seungcheol would surely get the lecturing he deserves.

Soonyoung moans as he chews the cake and wakes Seungcheol from his trance. He wishes he could unhear the voice he just made so he could stop the frantic beating of his heart.

Soonyoung then slices a portion of the cake with his fork and brings it close to Seungcheol's mouth—he was feeding him, oh god—and says the cheekiest 'Ah~!' completely oblivious as to how this was all affecting Seungcheol. "Love, come on. I need your input for this one we have to have the perfect cake for our wedding."

Oh, he wishes…

Seungcheol opens his mouth and eats the cake. He nods his head, pretending to think if there is a difference between all the cakes they've tasted before they came here. "Yeah, it's… it's good."

"Yes, knew you'd like it."

And it all happened so fast that Seungcheol doesn't get a chance to hold his breath.

Soonyoung puts down the fork and cups Seungcheol's face with both his hands and kisses him… _on the mouth._ Their lips touched for what felt like forever and his best friend lets go, beaming at him and nodding at the shop assistant. "We'll consider this one."

Soonyoung stands up, leaving Seungcheol still stunned in his seat. "Thank you very much for letting us taste your cake. We'll get back to you as soon as we have made our decisions."

His best friend turns to him and extends his hand, and Seungcheol stares at it—what do you expect me to do? Take it? After what you've done? Jesus Christ, Seungcheol just wanted an easy life!

"Ready to go, sweetheart?" And Soonyoung grabs Seungcheol's hand and they go out of the store with his bestfriend clinging to him like he means it and Seungcheol's never felt sadder.

*

"Well, that was nice!" Soonyoung said, stretching his arms over his head as Seungcheol silently walks beside him, trying not to complain at the lost of Soonyoung's touch.

"Hm." Seungcheol tries to sound annoyed and furrows his eyebrows. "You're a complete asshole."

"What, why?" Soonyoung stops from his tracks and faces Seungcheol. "I just wanted to go on a cake-eating spree."

"Yeah, the urges you have when you're in a bad mood are so…." the kiss they had suddenly flashes in his memory and Seungcheol loses his words.

Thankfully, Soonyoung supplies it for him. "Crazy?"

Seungcheol rolls his eyes. "Super."

They continue to walk in silence, Soonyoung shielding his eyes from the bright, orange rays of the setting sun. They don't talk and it was weird how Seungcheol wasn't comfortable with this silence. He was caught in this situation with his best friend before, there were just times when they were contented of their shoulders occasionally brushing as they walk side by side but the air was never this... loaded.

Soonyoung keeps glancing at Seungcheol and Seungcheol tries to ignore it by keeping a straight face and ignoring the fact that he catches his best friend's stare from his peripheral. But it starts to frustrates him and so he stops and turns to Soonyoung.

"What?"

"Huh? W-What… what do you mean what—what—I—I didn't do anything."

"You keep staring at me."

"I am not—"

"Yes, you are. What is it?"

"Don't assume things I am not looking at—" Soonyoung tries to turn away from him but Seungcheol was quick to grab Soonyoung's arm and make him stay.

"Spill, Soonyoung."

And Soonyoung gulps, his adam's apple bobbing up and down as he evades Seungcheol's stare. He opens his mouth and closes it, wringing his fingers as he tries to find the right words to say. "I just—I thought—I mean, I just thought, whoever you're going to marry is gonna be really lucky."

Oh.

"I mean…" Soonyoung continues, with a nervous chuckle. "You're a really great guy and I just wish—"

_What do you wish for?_

"I just wish you were—"

_I was….?_

Soonyoung looks up at Seungcheol, his face that of determination and sadness at the same time. He opens his mouth, his voice coming out small and "I just wish you were mine sometimes…"

Seungcheol's world stops as he stares in disbelief at his best friend. "You… _like_ me?"

*  
It's not just _'like'._

Soonyoung's known he's fallen head over heels for Seungcheol since the moment he met him.  
He was… everything that you could wish for. He was a star so beautiful and yet so untouchable and Soonyoung knows where he stood.

He kind of regrets dragging Seungcheol into this mess. He knows he has feelings for the man and yet he proposed the idea to him, to which he knows Seungcheol would never decline to.

He regrets it because of how it made him realize how great it would be to be held by Seungcheol and to be called his partner or husband-to-be, especially when his best friend only replied with a smile and then shyly glancing at him.

Soonyoung regrets it because he's always thought Seungcheol's fingers fit the gaps of his own perfectly and how it all felt like they're just made to hold each other's hand.

He regrets it because Seungcheol was looking at him, but he wasn't sure how to interpret his expression and he's probably ruined their friendship, something he's tried to protect for so long.

Stupid mouth. Stupid brain. Stupid everything.

So when Seungcheol asks him if he likes him, he doesn't hesitate anymore. "Yeah.... Always.… Since."

*

Two words.

_Always. Since._

And Seungcheol couldn't stop himself anymore. He grabs the back of Soonyoung's neck and kisses him, pouring out all the love he's kept inside of him from the moment he fell for Soonyoung.

He's been waiting. He's always been holding on to this stupid hope that maybe Soonyoung would come to realize that there was a part of him that wanted Seungcheol. He's always pushed that tiny hope down but it keeps resurfacing when Soonyoung explicitly states that he was his first choice at everything—may it be from the most trivial things to the most important events in Soonyoung's life.

_"Why do I have to be your husband, Soonyoung?" Seungcheol asks._

_"Because you're Seungcheol," he says, as if it was a fact of life and no one was allowed to question it. "You're always my first choice at everything."_

Seungcheol pulls away and rests his forehead against Soonyoung's and he squeezes his eyes shut, gasping. "Oh, God…" he whispers. "Oh, my God."

Soonyoung's hands rests on his chests and he chuckles. "Ah, Cheol… really, you didn't know?"

Seungcheol's eyes fly open. "How the hell would I know?"

Soonyoung laughs, a little too loud that it echoes in the deserted street. "Oh, my God. I should have kissed you a lot sooner."

"You should have." Seungcheol agrees, nodding his head.

They stand together, silent and unmoving but this time it wasn't uncomfortable, like the load has bene lifted off both their shoulders and they were just enjoying each other's presence and touch.

Soonyoung plays with Seungcheol's necktie and suddenly rests his head on his chests, under his bestfriend's chin, and Seungcheol lets him, kissing the top of his head.

Soonyoung looks up for a moment and stares at Seungcheol's face, silently thanked his urge of trying out cake in different shops without spending money that drove him to realizing how much his feelings has grown for Seungcheol. Words were not spoken and yet neither of them needs it to understand.

Sure, they still have a lot to work on but Soonyoung pulls his best friend by his tie and seals today with another deep, loving kiss.

 

 

 

 


End file.
